cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Morikawa
Katsumi Morikawa is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard. Despite "katsu" meaning 'victory', he's one of the weakest known players in the anime, though this is due to the fact that he uses a deck with too many grade 3s. Information He is very boastful, and is proud of his "strength" even though he has lost almost every Vanguard fight he has had, giving him the nickname "lose-umi" (often just called "loser" in the dub). He's very superstitious and regularly consults an astrology book. He also has a huge obsession with Ultra-rare member Kourin and is often 'fanboying' over her when he knows she's set to appear somewhere. An example of this is in episode 26 when he implies he might have come to the nationals just to see Kourin instead of the actual fighting. Biography Anime Biography Morikawa is the self-professed strongest fighter in Card Capital. He starts the series off by stealing Aichi's Blaster Blade and betting it in a fight with Kai, attempting to use the rare card to beat him. While Morikawa is initially just a bully, he eventually lightens up and becomes Aichi's friend. His favorite card is Juggernaut Maximum, but his deck has no set clan, as Morikawa attempts to stuff as many grade 3 cards in it as possible. Naturally, this causes him massive problems in successfully riding from one grade to the next, boosting his cards' power, and activating triggers. However, it's demonstrated in rides 51 and 52 that he actually is a good fighter, but only when using a deck that is good in itself. This shows that Morikawa is poor at deck building, not the game itself,so Kamui calls him Makemi.Make(Ma-ke) from the word Makemi means"defeat". Manga Biography Initially Morikawa steals Aichi's Blaster Blade as in the anime. As it happens, he's a member of Hitsue Junior High's CF Vanguard Research Club, sponsored by Mr. Mark. Unlike in the anime, Morikawa does not run a grade 3-centered deck, but instead a more traditional (and useful) Spike Brothers one, although during his first appearance, he does use Savage King which is a Tachikaze unit. Season 2 Morikawa will stay behind with the rest of the crew at Card Capital. Season 3 Morikawa and Izaki graduate from Hitsue Junior High School and becomes students at Kai and Miwa's school, Hitsue High. Morikawa gets angry at Aichi for Kourin moving in to his class. Morikawa then decides he is going to the school, then Aichi states that your not allowed unless your a student or a Parent, then Morikawa declares himself "Father" of Aichi Sendou, but Kamui stops this. Deck Main Deck His main deck is a Kagerō deck, with a random assortment of Grade 3s. It has more Grade 3s than any other grade, leaving him constantly with hands full of Grade 3s and nothing else, which he cannot Ride. It is shown he is actually an incredibly strong fighter when using a balanced deck as shown in Ride 51 when he forgot his deck and was given a Golden Mechanical Soldier deck. He then won every fight he had in the episode. Nubatama Deck '''Katsumi uses a Nubatama deck during the second Card Capital Shop Tournament disguised as Ninja Master M. Kagero Deck In Episode 112, Kai lends his Kagero deck to Morikawa, hoping to see how his strength compares to Aichi's through Morikawa, based on his old deck centered around his ace, Dragonic Overlord the End. This deck now uses the Break Ride unit Dauntless Drive Dragon as an alternative vanguard to ride the End on, granting it high power as well as the ability to re-stand if its attack fails to hit. This forces the opponent into a no-win situation; if they guard, it re-stands through Dauntless's skill, and if they don't, the End re-stands by its own skill instead, basically ensuring two attacks at least on that turn. Battles *It has been shown that Morikawa is actually a stong cardfighter when using a balanced deck, this is shown in Episode 51 and 52 where he used a trial deck given to him by Shin and achieved many victories. This is also shown in episode 112 where he used Kai's deck to battle Aichi, he gave Aichi a hard time, even close in defeating him, but in the end Aichi won. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nubatama deck users Category:Nova Grappler Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Kagero deck users